The Self-Insert Gamer
by zed019
Summary: The gamer. I didn't expect my wish to come true, now I'm stuck in the Gamer universe. Join the adventures of Zed as he does his best to survive in this new world.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing , this is purely a fanfic for enjoyment. Cross-over from various games , books, anime, manga, and movies. The familiar characters you see here belongs to their respected authors and owners.

* * *

The gamer, a recent manga I have recently been addicted too. Somehow the theme where life becomes a game is appealing to me. One can only dream to have that kind of ability, but alas it is merely a wish. Where are my manners, my name is Zed, an eighteen year old collage student and somewhat of an otaku, I have black hair, brown eyes and 5'6 in height. I have a lean build with a bit of fat due to my lazy nature. I am a fan of games especially Rpg, over the years, my love for games took root in fantasy manga and novels.

These stories are a world on itself, I even tried my hand at writing fanfiction. One would assume with my vast knowledge of game resources and fantasy novels that writing a story is easy, I tell you it's not. Writing a story is a new world in itself, stories are fickle and almost the good ideas are already posted out there but nonetheless I feel like writing my stories even if they're not popular. Now enough about little old me, and let's get on with the story.

One night when a shooting star twinkled in the sky, I made a wish to be in the gamer manga with the gamer ability. It's a silly wish I know, but one can only dream, with that thought in mind, I slept in my bed.

The next morning I woke up in a different bed. I was confused with my situation when I saw a blinking screen in front of me. Curiosity got the better of me and I clicked on it, a sudden window screen appeared in front of me which shocked me. It took 5 minutes to calm down before I began to see the message in front of me.

* * *

**Congratulations!**

Your wish has been granted.

Your wish entails that you will be transported in 'The gamer universe'. Along with your gamer skill, we took upon ourselves to give you an apartment which is paid for the month and we also decided to give you the knowledge to understand and speak korean, that's right your in Korea.

Have a nice day.

* * *

It was a very strange message, but it was certainly informative. I decided to give it a try and accessed my stats and skills to see if it was true.

"Stats."

**Name: Zed**

**Profession: The Self-Insert Gamer**

**Level: 1**

**Exp: 0/ 1500**

**Hp: 170**

**Mp: 185**

**Str - 4**

**Vit - 4**

**Dex - 5**

**Int - 7**

**Wis - 6**

**Luk - 12**

**Money: 50000 W**

"Skills."

**Gamers mind (PASSIVE)**

**LVL. (Max)**

**-Allows the user to calmly and logically think things through. Allows peaceful state of mind. Immunity to psychological status effects.**

* * *

**A gamers body (PASSIVE)**

**Lv. (Max)**

**- Grants a body that allows for the user to live the real world like a game.**

_"Hmm, I wonder if I will meet Han Jee-han or Shin Sul-ill, nah, hopefully not."_ I thought.

Now one might think I'm all set, but I do fall into the dominion of Gia and anything that I use that will affect the world in a huge way and goodbye Zed. I also have to avoid abyss inhabitants such as human trafficking and kidnapping ability users for their energy, maybe I bit off more than I can chew.

From what I can remember, Illusion barriers can be monitored, so I have to be careful if I don't want to get bagged and tagged. Luckily I have some money provided for me, so I took my wallet and searched for a weapon store.

Did I mention that finding a weapon store is like finding a needle in a haystack?. I searched for 5 hours, I was about to give up when I heard a bunch of teens mentioned an authentic weapon store around the corner. I eagerly went to the store and browsed all their weapons. I was browsing so intently that I received a 'ping' sound.

A skill has been created through a special act.

Through continuous observation, a skill to find the target's information, [Observe], was created.

_"Wow."_ I thought as I begin to use this skill on the vast selection of weapons that it leveled it to level 3.

I did find a unique item though searching the store.

**[Artisan's Spear]**

**-A spear created by a master artisan**

**-Attack - 60**

**-(+50 hit)**

My eyes sparkled and I chose the item and bought it of for 18,000 W which both me and the owner were both happy with the transaction.

I took my new spear to an empty park and practiced a few thrust and I heard a new 'ping' sound.

'A skill has been created through a special action.'

**Power Thrust (ACTIVE)**

**LVL: 1**

**-Thrust the target with a strong force.**

**+15% Critical Rate**

**+50% Damage**

I was happy and I spent thirty minutes using the power thrust skill for 30 minutes that it leveled to level two. The skill cost 5 mp per strike, I did get a new skill though.

'A skill to utilize spear freely, [Spear Mastery], has been created.'

**Spear Mastery (PASSIVE)**

**LVL: 1**

**-Allows the user to freely use spear.**

**+10% Damage**

**+5% Attack Speed**

Regenerating mp is like a slow struggle, it's 1 mp per minute. I tried meditation, it was really hard finding your center and taking a calm attitude to serene peace. It was really comfortable that I did not realize that I spent thirty minutes in that state.

"Ping."

'A skill has been created through a special action.'

**Zen Meditation (ACTIVE)**

**LVL: 1**

**-Allows the user to go into a meditative state**

**x2 MP regen**

"Sweet a new skill." I said.

"Ping."

'A skill has been created through a special action.'

**Magic Mastery (PASSIVE)**

**LVL: 1**

**-Allows the user to freely use and manipulate magic.**

**+10% Magic Damage**

**+5% Cast Speed**

"Nice, although I did not expect to get the magic mastery, do I have a magical core?, nah, best not overthink this stuff." I said as I saw the magic mastery. This gave lots of options as magic creation creation goes, but it's already evening, so I went shopping and I went home to cook some dinner.

After my delicious meal, I decided to meditate for a while and then I went sleep. I slept like a log and woke up early for some major training.

"Ack, I forgot." I said as I looked at my options and toogled my options on the Illusion barrier settings and put the options to give me a notice when I bump into another Illusion barrier.

I quickly packed for the day for a major training montage as I headed to a park. I put my hand up and Imagined my magic to create an Illusion barrier.

"Ping."

"A skill to make Illusion Barriers [ ID Create ], has been created."

**ID Create (ACTIVE)**

**LVL: 1**

**-Used to create instant dungeons. Stronger instant dungeon may be created according to level.**

**-Can now create the following illusion barrier dungeons.**

**-Empty**

**-Zombies**

Seeing as there are no zombies I began to train for thirty minutes using power thrusts. The workout was great these were the results.

**Power Thrust (ACTIVE)**

**LVL: 2**

**-Thrust the target with a strong force.**

**+20% Critical Rate**

**+55% Damage**

* * *

**Spear Mastery (PASSIVE)**

**LVL: 2**

**-Allows the user to freely use spear.**

**+15% Damage**

**+10% Attack Speed**

"Not bad." I said as I began my zen meditation. After an hour and thirty minutes, I had recovered 180 mp.

I decided to create my magic skill, I imagined a ball of mana in my hand, a couple of concentrating on the energy and I got a result.

"A skill has been created through a special action."

**Mana Sphere (ACTIVE)**

**LVL: 1**

**-A simple attack spell by generating mana in a sphere shape.**

**+15% Critical Rate**

**+50% Damage**

"Nice, I'm not yet done." I said as I manipulated the sphere and compressed it into a stable shape.

"A skill has been created through a special action."

**Compressed Mana Sphere (ACTIVE)**

**LVL: 1**

**-A advance attack spell by generating mana compressed in a sphere shape. This skill is only available on users adept in mana manipulation.**

**+30% Critical Rate**

**+80% Damage**

"Hmmm, very good, now I'm going for a home run." I said as I imagined the compressed mana sphere spinning.

"A skill has been created through a special action."

**Spinning Compressed Mana Sphere (ACTIVE)**

**LVL: 1**

**-A very advance attack spell by generating a spining mana compressed in a sphere shape making the skill have a piercing and explosive damage effect due to its small size. This skill is only available on users very advanced in mana manipulation.**

**+60% Critical Rate**

**+160% Damage**

**+Piercing effect**

**+Area of effect**

"Hehehehe, very nice." I said as I was very satisfied with my skill.

"But why stop there?." I said as I imagined my mana coating my legs and I began to run, I noticed my sudden increase in speed.

"A skill has been created through a special action."

**Mana Enhanced Run (ACTIVE)**

**LVL: 1**

**-An application of mana used to boost your base speed.**

**+30% Movement Speed.**

"I wonder." I said as I decided to try that method to my spear.

"A skill has been created through a special action."

**Mana Power Thrust (ACTIVE)**

**LVL: 1**

**-Thrust the target with a strong force enhanced with magic.**

**+20% Critical Rate**

**+80% Damage**

"What else can I do?." I said as I racked my brains for new techniques. I concentrate on recreating Kushina's bloodline limit from Naruto, the chakra chains. It took me literally 3 hours with breaks, before I can create it out of nowhere and sprout it of the ground.

"A skill has been created through a special action."

**Binding Mana Chains (ACTIVE)**

**LVL: 1**

**-Bind enemies with powerful mana chains and reducing its defense.**

**-5 minute bind time**

**(-30%) enemy defense**

"Nice." I said as feel satisfied with my skills. I trained in thirty minutes using my spinning compressed mana sphere and alternate it for six hours. Here are the results.

**Spinning Compressed Mana Sphere (ACTIVE)**

**LVL: 3**

**-A very advance attack spell by generating a spining mana compressed in a sphere shape making the skill have a piercing and explosive effect due to its size. This skill is only available on users very advanced in mana manipulation.**

**-can now make two at once.**

**+80% Critical Rate**

**+180% Damage**

**+Piercing effect**

**+Area of effect**

* * *

**Zen Meditation (ACTIVE)**

**LVL: 2**

**-Allows the user to go into a meditative state**

**x2.5 MP regen**

* * *

**Magic Mastery (PASSIVE)**

**LVL: 2**

**-Allows the user to freely use and manipulate magic.**

**+15% Magic Damage**

**+10% Cast Speed**

My day went well and I decided it was finally time to head home. I raised my hand and Imagined going back to the real world and poured in my mana

"A skill has been created through a special action."

**ID Escape (ACTIVE)**

**Lv. 1**

**- Used to escape instant dungeons.**

My world turned to normal and the once destroyed place was now back to normal, really convenient too, that damage would have attracted unwanted attention. After my day of training, I went home and took a bath. I then cooked for dinner and did some Zen meditation for its calming effect, then went to sleep.

The next day, I went to the park and try my hand at zombies. The zombies were really nasty buggers, but with my masterful luring and unleashing my spinning compressed mana sphere, I leveled up pretty nicely. I hit the one hour mark and I am now level 15.

"Stats."

**Name: Zed**

**Profession: The Self-Insert Gamer**

**Level: 15**

**Exp: 1000/ 8500**

**Hp: 250**

**Mp: 585**

**Str - 20**

**Vit - 20**

**Dex - 10**

**Int - 87**

**Wis - 10**

**Luk - 12**

**Money: 32000 W**

"Ping."

"The skill 'Mana Affinity' has been created through INT rising above 50."

**Mana Affinity (PASSIVE)**

**LVL: Max**

**-Technique that allows the user to become more sensitive to mana and handle it better.**

**10% Increase in MP recovery rate**

**10% Increase in total MP amount**

**5% Increase in magical attack**

**5% Increase in magical defense**

**30% in MP related skill effects**

On the other hand, my spinning compressed mana sphere is now level 6 and my magic mastery is level 4'

**Spinning Compressed Mana Sphere (ACTIVE)**

**LVL: 6**

**-A very advance attack spell by generating a spining mana compressed in a sphere shape making the skill have a piercing and explosive effect due to its size. This skill is only available on users very advanced in mana manipulation.**

**-can now make three at once.**

**+95% Critical Rate**

**+195% Damage**

**+Piercing effect**

**+Area of effect**

* * *

**Magic Mastery (PASSIVE)**

**LVL: 4**

**-Allows the user to freely use and manipulate magic.**

**+25% Magic Damage**

**+20% Cast Speed**

"Yup, life is good." I said to myself.

On a side-note, the zombies are acting wierd, they all started to combine and formed a legion zombie.

"Observe."

**Legeion Zombie**

**LVL: 34**

**HP: 15200 MP: 1200**

**-Assembly of zombies full of resentment. When a large amount of zombies feel threatened due to mass hunting, they merge into a legion zombie. It has no magical abilities, but has immense strength and stamina. It is however, very slow.**

"Oh, big target ahoy." I said as I threw some spinning compressed mana sphere through the big target.

I only managed to throw two spinning compressed mana sphere skills which were six spheres in total and all of the damage were all critical. So the legion zombie fell in the large series of explosions.

"Ping."

**"You have leveled up 1 level."**

"You have defeated boss monster 'Legion Zombie', you have received the tittle 'Zombie slayer."

"What is that shiny over there?." I said as I looked at the spot where the Legion Zombies stood.

"Could it be?, it is, yay loots." I said as I picked the money and a skill book.

My money increased suddenly by 500k Won, I just become a rich man. I then looked at the skill book.

"It's, it's."

Tune next time to find out.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing , this is purely a fanfic for enjoyment. Cross-over from various games , books, anime, manga, and movies. The familiar characters you see here belongs to their respected authors and owners.

* * *

"It's, It's."

**Book of Archangels Breath / Rank: [Super Rare] skill book**

**-A skill book on how to summon a healing angel.**

"Ping."

"Do you want to learn Archangel's Breath?, Yes/No."

**"Yes."**

"Ping."

**"Learned Archangel's Breath."**

**Archangel's Breath**

**LVL: 1**

**- Summons an angel, she cures one person of all wounds and ills, restoring them to perfect health.**

**- Costs 500 mp**

I was happy that I have now a super healing skill even though the cost is high. I was feeling confident and grinded for six hours and I even encountered 5 more legion zombies during that time. I gained nine levels during my leveling spree. I very liked the money and items I have gotten from the boss monster, these are.

**-2,500,000 won**

* * *

**-15 low level potions (heals 200 hp instantly)**

* * *

**Gemini Ring (A)**

**-A ring blessed by zodiacs. Bonus effect if set is completed.**

**-(+1000) HP**

* * *

**Gemini Ring (B)**

**-A ring blessed by zodiacs. Bonus effect if set is completed.**

**-(+1000) MP**

* * *

**AT field / Rank: [Rare] skill book**

**-A very advance and strong barrier.**

**-A barrier that deflects 500 damage (Stackable)**

**-100 MP cost**

I smiled as I learned my new skill book, I just learned a very useful spell. I then wore wore the gemini rings A & B and I then heard a ping.

**"Gemini rings special effect activated: doubles both rings effect by two."**

"Looking good." I couldn't stop myself from saying.

"Stats."

**Name: Zed**

**Profession: The Self-Insert Gamer**

**Title: Zombie Slayer**

**Level: 24**

**Exp: 4000/ 13000**

**Hp: 2270 x10% (Skill below) = 2497**

**Mp: 2630 x10% = 2893**

**Str - 51**

**Vit - 20**

**Dex - 15**

**Int - 96**

**Wis - 10**

**Luk - 12**

**Money: 3,032,000 W**

"Ping."

"The skill 'Strength Affinity' has been created through STR rising above 50."

**Strength Affinity (PASSIVE)**

**LVL: Max**

**-Technique that allows the user to become more attune to his body and handle it better.**

**20% Increase in HP recovery rate**

**10% Increase in total HP amount**

**10% Increase in physical attack**

**10% Increase in defense**

**20% in HP related skill effects**

I also managed to level my skills.

**Spinning Compressed Mana Sphere (ACTIVE)**

**LVL: 9**

**-A very advance attack spell by generating a spining mana compressed in a sphere shape making the skill have a piercing and explosive effect due to its size. This skill is only available on users very advanced in mana manipulation.**

**-can now make 4 at once.**

**+105% Critical Rate**

**+215% Damage**

**+Piercing effect**

**+Area of effect**

* * *

**Magic Mastery (PASSIVE)**

**LVL: 6**

**-Allows the user to freely use and manipulate magic.**

**+35% Magic Damage**

**+30% Cast Speed**

* * *

**Zen Meditation (ACTIVE)**

**LVL: 5**

**-Allows the user to go into a meditative state**

**x4 Mp regen**

"Not bad for a few days of grinding." I said as I was satisfied at my day at work.

Since I only used the illusion barrier twice, I have some, leeway in my time. I have to use my illusion barriers wisely. I went to see my land lord later that day and paid him 100k W for the next 3 months of rent, I then went with my daily routine and slept.

For the next 2 weeks, I stayed home in my mini training room that I set-up with the land lord as part of the package deal in my stay. I mainly used it to raise my spear skills. I really became a shut-in, but hey, my flabby body is all gone and replaced by a sculpted and toned body. I have a six pack now, I never ever dreamed of having one, in my former life I was a bit lazy, but I guess when your life is on line, I kind of have to be motivated if I want to live. Just like that, my two weeks are up, here's my leveled up skills that I have accumulated.

**Power Thrust (ACTIVE)**

**LVL: 22**

**-Thrust the target with a strong force.**

**+120% Critical Rate**

**+155% Damage**

* * *

**Mana Power Thrust (ACTIVE)**

**LVL: 23**

**-Thrust the target with a strong force enhanced with magic.**

**+240% Critical Rate**

**+300% Damage**

* * *

**Spear Mastery (PASSIVE)**

**LVL: 32**

**-Allows the user to freely use spear.**

**+165% Damage**

**+160% Attack Speed**

* * *

**Zen Meditation (ACTIVE)**

**LVL: 19**

**-Allows the user to go into a meditative state**

**x11 Mp regen**

I have been here for a month, so far, life has been good, I managed to enjoy good food and I'm doing well to survive and stay out of the radar. I have been so bored lately lately, I have decided to attend a public school nearby. My class has been decided when I took the placement test to see my knowledge level. Thankfully, my high 'int' is doing it's job and I was able to to get into a good class. I purchased my uniform and school supplies. With my things ready, I readily await what my class is like.

**Time skip School Day**

"Good morning class, we will be having a new student today."

"Is it a boy?."

"Is it a girl?."

"Yes, class, it's a boy. Introduce yourself at the class, my new student." Said the teacher.

I walked into the classroom and introduced myself.

"Hello, my name is Zed, please take care of me." I said as I introduced myself.

I scanned my surroundings, _**"holy shit!."** _I thought as I scanned all the people in the classroom, they were all lvl 10-30 and all gia ability users including the teacher.

_"I really should have paid more attention to the school I was attending."_ I thought as I took a seat in the corner.

"Once again, welcome class, and for Zed here who made that confused face here, congratulations for having figured it out, never in all my years of teaching has anyone realized this so soon, but welcome to the Hunter Association school, home to an institute meant to mold and nurture young ability users, my name is Mr. Satotsu and I will be your guide in both academics and nurturing your ability. This class is for advance students, how do we determine them, one might ask?, simple, The examiners we used to take the placement exams gauged your ability and how far you nurture it. Do not worry, we have rooms with appropriate monsters in the illusion barriers for students to train with in this new semester. I'm proud to say that this class were our highest batch of gifted people this year. Before classes will begin, form groups of three to five people, your lives and your grades are on the line so choose wisely." Said Mr. Satotsu.

I scanned my sorrounding and I saw a pair of boys that seemed contented at where they are at, their faces looked familiar, oh well, time to go talk to them.

As I walked to them, I felt a strong pressure being directed at me, if I was a normal person, I would have faltered, but I'm not, I activated my AT field to surround my body and walked on through.

The two boys eyes widen as there was someone broke and passed their little test.

"Wow, someone actually was able to face our nen aura, you must be strong Zed, my name is Gon Freecs and this is my partner Killua Zoldyck." Said Gon as he pointed at the white haired kid

"Yo." Said Killua.

"Wow, you guys must be pretty well trained judging by the pressure, hmm wanna team up?." I said normally while on the inside my inner fanboy was dancing that I met an alternative of Gon and Killua from Hunter x Hunter.

"Sure, you passed our test, nice to meet you partner." Said Killua as he extended a handshake and I took it.

Meanwhile, Satotsu was watching his students and saw that none dared approach his most gifted students, that is until the new transfer student decided to join in. Mr. Satotsu was flabbergasted at the sight, he quickly grinned at the possibilities his new trio of gifted students might posses.

"Alright class, I see that you guys have formed groups, we will now perform a simple test to determine your dorm which you guys will be staying in, the better you do, the luxurious your rooms will be." Said .

"What!, were staying in a dorm?, nobody told us about this." Said a group of complaining students.

"Do not worry, our personnel has kindly informed your parents and guardians of this new development, for those who are living alone, we took measures to have someone informed your caretaker and landlords of your new lifestyle, rest assured, all parties will be compensated." Said Mr. Satotsu who was assuring everyone.

"Now class , follow me." Mr, satotsu said as he lead us in the school facilities and we arrived at a large circular room underground with surrounding rooms at the edge of the rooms.

"Welcome class to the room of test, all fifteen groups will each take a room and inside the room,you will find the rooms infested with goblins, each monster you kill will be converted into points and will be tallied in thirty minutes. A rank of E,D,C,B and A for the highest grade one can accomplished. Now hurry along and go to your respective test rooms." Said Mr. Satotsu as the group dispersed.

I followed Gon and Killua inside our test room which spawned plenty of goblins.

"Well, let's get cracking." Said Killua as he took out a yoyo.

"Sure." Said Gon as he took out a retractable staff.

"Well, I'll try not to slow you guys down." I said as I took out my spear which eyed by both of them as an ordinary spear.

"Man, we gotta get you a new spear, that looks pretty worn which talks about your skill, but still, we gotta get new a new one." Said Killua and Gon agreed.

"Your right, but looks can be deceiving." I said as I smirked.

Gon and Killua felt the reaction was funny untill they used their 'Gyo' (a technique used to pour aura or nen into your eyes to see the hidden special characteristics of the world.).

"Holy crap, Gon, do you see what I see?." Said Killua in disbelief.

"Your right Killua, that spear may look flimsy, but it's coated with nen, which means it has special abilities." Said Gon.

"Bravo, you guys figured it out, my spears ability is to enhance the chance to hit the intended target by a large margin, it's very useful for opponents with great speed." I explained which they were impressed.

"Well, I can't believe I'm going to say this, **It's Clobbering Time!.**" I said a cheesy quote from somewhere I can't remember from my original world, and we went on a slaughtering spree.

To be continued.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing , this is purely a fanfic for enjoyment. Cross-over from various games , books, anime, manga, and movies. The familiar characters you see here belongs to their respected authors and owners.

* * *

It was a slaughter, our team decimated the goblins, we really didn't notice the the time until an alarm bell rang signaling the time was up.

"Well, that was anti-climactic." I said as my team mates agreed.

We went out and waited our test results from Mr. Satotsu. He visited each team and gave their performance results until he came to our group.

"Congratulations, you are the only team that got A in their performance, your room is equipped 3 individual training rooms that you can freely use your Illusion barrier inside them as an additional package." Mr. Satotsu said as he handed us 3 individual keys for our rooms and training room.

Our teacher then went to the center continued his lecture.

"Now that we got that out of the way, we will be doing a tournament at every end of the month, your performance will be judged for points and those with high points will be contacted by us. Your future career is highly dependent on this one, I won't mince words, our job in the abyss is both deadly and rewarding, so I advice you all to do well on your training. You are free to do in your free time until the tournament, your needs will be catered via just a phone call, of course the service will depend on how well you did on your test, do not worry, you can increase your points in the tournament, now follow me to your dorms." Said Mr. Satotsu as he lead us to the elevator to the floor where our dorms were located, ours turned out to be the penthouse suite.

"Well, I'm exhausted I'm going to bed." Said Killua and Gon agreed as we went our separate ways.

I entered into my room and used the training room as it was only 3 p.m.

I grinned as I abused my create illusion barrier or ID create and ID escape. Since I had no to burn In was able to do those 2 skills at their maximum grinding potential and since I'm protected at hunters, this would be the safest area to hone my illusion barriers.

I really couldn't believe my eyes, at the end of my training session, my illusion barrier and ID escape was now level 20.

Here's the monsters that I can summon, they can be set to easy, normal or hard mode.

**-Zombies**

**-Banshee**

**-Goblins**

**-Orc**

**-Kobolds**

**-Mimic**

**-ghost**

**-dragons**

**-Lancer**

**-Ninja**

**-Lamia**

**-Mage**

**-Archer**

**-Saber**

I took a bath after my workout and slept for tomorrow's activity. The next day, I woke up at 6 a.m, took breaksfast, I decided to train and I took the lancer monsters in hard mode which gave good exp and drops as they were level 60. I had to use my binding chains and used my compressed spinning mana sphere on each targets individually. I had gotten plenty of variety of spears and some armors. I kept going at this that I didn't notice that I have been doing the long grind for 8 hours straight. Here are the drops I received.

**Zephyrus x 4**

**-Attack 170**

**-A spear imbued with the Wind Property.**

**-Add a 10% chance of auto casting Level 3 Thunder Storm on the enemy when attacking.**

**Causes Silence effect to enemies by 2% chance**

* * *

**Longinus's Spear x 5**

**-Atack 160**

**-A legendary spear owned by the tragic soldier, Longinus.**

**-Increases damage inflicted on DemiHuman and Angel monster by 10%**

* * *

**Brynhild x7**

**-Def 10**

**-Brynhild is one of the valiant valkyries, meaning 'The Warrior's Armor'.**

**-Increases MaxHP by 20 times your base level, and MaxSP by 5 times your base level.**

**-Increases physical damage by 10%, and increases your magic attack power by 10%.**

**-MDEF + 10**

**-The user wearing this cannot be knocked back.**

**-Cannot be refined, cannot be destroyed.**

* * *

**Gia Necklace x 1**

**LVL: 1**

**-One of the rare treasures of Gia**

**-Growing type accesory.**

**+100 hp/mp**

Over all it was a pretty good haul, I gained some skill level up's and my level rose to level 50.

**Binding Mana Chains (ACTIVE)**

**LVL: 8**

**-Bind enemies with powerful mana chains and reducing its defense.**

**-40 minute bind time**

**(-70%) enemy defense**

**(-35%) enemy magic defense**

* * *

**Spinning Compressed Mana Sphere (ACTIVE)**

**LVL: 15**

**-A very advance attack spell by generating a spining mana compressed in a sphere shape making the skill have a piercing and explosive effect due to its size. This skill is only available on users very advanced in mana manipulation.**

**-can now make 4 at once.**

**+165% Critical Rate**

**+275% Damage**

**+Piercing effect**

**+Area of effect**

* * *

**Magic Mastery (PASSIVE)**

**LVL: 10**

**-Allows the user to freely use and manipulate magic.**

**+55% Magic Damage**

**+50% Cast Speed**

"Stats."

**Name: Zed**

**Profession: The Self-Insert Gamer**

**Title: Zombie Slayer**

**Level: 50**

**Exp: 7000/ 26000**

**Hp: 2270 x10% = 2497**

**Mp: 2950 x10% = 3245**

**( necklace not yet equipped )**

**Str - 51**

**Vit - 20**

**Dex - 51**

**Int - 190**

**Wis - 10**

**Luk - 12**

**Money: 3,400,000 W**

"Ping."

"The skill 'Dex Affinity' has been created through DEX rising above 50."

**Dex Affinity (PASSIVE)**

**LVL: Max**

**-Technique that allows the user to become more attune to his body and handle it better.**

**30% movement speed**

**300 dodge**

**300 hit**

I decided it was time to call it day and socialize with my team mates after cleaning up and bathing. I changed into a comfortable set of clothes that did not stand out and I went outside and knocked on Killua's door.

"Knock, knock."

"Yo, Zed, how's it hanging, me and Gon were taking a break, come in." Said Killua as he led me to the living room with Gon who was watching movies.

"So what are your plans?, planing on training?, wait, 'observe'." I said.

**Killua**

**LVL: 25**

**Zoldyck Heir**

* * *

**Gon**

**LVL: 23**

**Ging's Prodigious Son**

"Not bad, in terms of RPG, you Killua are lvl 25." I said and shocked them as they were familiar with video games.

"Really?, what about me?." Asked Gon curiously.

"You are lvl 23, a few lvl's short way away from Killua's." I said bluntly.

"Do you have proof of this?." Asked Killua about my sketchy ability.

"No, not really, but thanks to me being accepted into this school, I have been granted a place to train without fear of being hunted and sold off, my skills were able to bloom and I am now lvl 50, so, interested in becoming stronger?." I asked the two boys who were now curious.

**Time skip 2 weeks**

"Well that sure was some training." Said Gon smiling

"You are crazy!, how could you on layman's term, put us level 20+ against those level 60 lancer's!." Said Killua.

"Oh, pish, posh, I had them bound with my binding mana chains, so all you had to do was wack them into oblivion." I said in protest.

"You fool, we could have died!." Said Killua still complaining.

"Jeez, well you guys are now level 40+, I did gave you guys those 2 types of spears each and those brynhild armors along with the potions." I reasoned.

"I have to admit they are pretty cool." Said Killua and Gon agreed.

"Well, we have a week off before the tournament, I'll be in my room to rest." I said as I headed to my room where I double checked my inventory.

**[Zephyrus x 33]**

**[Longinus's Spear x 36]**

**[Brynhild x 33]**

**[Low hp potions x 50 ( heals 200 hp instantly)]**

**[Low mp potions x 30 ( heals 100 mp instantly) ]**

**[Medium hp potions x 9 ( heals 500 hp instantly)]**

**[Medium mp potions x 5 ( heals 200 mpp instantly)]**

* * *

**Gia Necklace x 1**

**LVL: 20**

**-One of the rare treasures of Gia**

**-Growing type accesory.**

**+2000 hp/mp**

My skills that leveled up were.

**Binding Mana Chains (ACTIVE)**

**LVL: 18**

**-Bind enemies with powerful mana chains and reducing its defense.**

**-90 minute bind time**

**(-160%) enemy defense**

**(-135%) enemy magic defense**

* * *

**AT field (ACTIVE)**

**LVL 10**

**-A very advance and strong barrier.**

**-A barrier that deflects 1000 damage (Stackable)**

**-150 MP cost**

* * *

**Power Thrust (ACTIVE)**

**LVL: 32**

**-Thrust the target with a strong force.**

**+220% Critical Rate**

**+255% Damage**

* * *

**Mana Power Thrust (ACTIVE)**

**LVL: 33**

**-Thrust the target with a strong force enhanced with magic.**

**+340% Critical Rate**

**+400% Damage**

* * *

**Spear Mastery (PASSIVE)**

**LVL: 42**

**-Allows the user to freely use spear.**

**+215% Damage**

**+210% Attack Speed**

I also decided to distribute my stats.

Name: Zed

**Profession: The Self-Insert Gamer**

**Title: Zombie Slayer**

**Level: 70**

**Exp: 27000/ 36000**

**Hp: 4270 x10% = 4697**

**Mp: 5000 x10% = 5500**

**( necklace equipped )**

**Str - 51**

**Vit - 20**

**Dex - 51**

**Int - 200**

**Wis - 51**

**Luk - 61**

**Money: 4,400,000 W**

"Ping."

"The skill 'Wis Affinity' has been created through WIS rising above 50."

**Wis Affinity (PASSIVE)**

**LVL: Max**

**-Technique that allows the user to become more attune to his mana and handle it better.**

**50% mana regen**

**500 mdef**

"Ping."

"The skill 'Luk Affinity' has been created through LUK rising above 50."

**Luk Affinity (PASSIVE)**

**LVL: Max**

**-Technique that allows the user to become more attune to his body and handle it better. Fortune smiles upon the user.**

**50% higher items drop rate**

**500 crit**

"Kukuku, now I am ready to face low level to high level foes." I said as I went to to my room to sleep.

Time flew by fast and the tournament is around the corner. I did found out that my team was seeded as the finalist due to our teams score at the goblin test. I watched as my classmates fought with passion but nothing motivates people like brutal training.

It was quite fascinating watching the ability users use their ability but none matched my teamwork with Gon and Killua, it was forged through hard trials, courtesy of me, when they said they wanted to get stronger.

I have been lost in thought as the semi-finals were begining.

I quickly headed to Gon and Killua who were thinking the same thing as I was. Ten minutes later and all three of us were wearing a 'brynhild armor'. I was using my 'Zephyr spear' because I can use the spear to its full potential, while Gon and Killua were also wearing longinus's spears.

With us wearing our regalia, it attracted quite alot of attention, It was a well deserved attention as we mowed the competition into submission.

"And the winner of this month's competition is the group of Gon, Killua and Zed, please head over to the headmasters office after this." Said Mr. Satotsu.

"Well, we won thanks to your crazy training and these fancy new equipments." Said Killua who was still shocked at the strength they currently possesed.

"Well, of course we won, they weren't that difficult than those lancers." Said Gon.

"Well, we better head to the headmaster's office and follow Mr. Satotsu." I said as we followed Mr. Satotsu and entered the headmasters office.

"Welcome, and congratulations, my name is Netero, headmaster of this establishment, I have to say that you have grown to a powerful ability users in a short amount of time, I feel relieved to ask this of you, but our rival organization in Korea, the 'Chunbumoon' will have a friendly competition, a show of power of sorts, this will greatly affect both organizations fame, wealth and power so we don't choose are candidates lightly, on a side note, I have a sponsor that would have a talk with you today, please come in." Said Netero.

I can describe Netero as a fit old guy, bald and is sporting a mustache and is wearing clothes that would double as a Gi.

"Thanks for the introduction, my name is Sung Mah-hyun. I'm the Abyss Auction's Korean branch manager." Said the man with a business suit and sporting a gray ponytail.

"Now, I'm normally here to watch prospective recruits and sponsor them, but today I saw something that caught my eye. What I mean boys is that I want to know where you got those spears and armors, my professional eye allows me to discern that those are powerful items, now I was wondering where you got them or if you are interested in selling them." Said Sung Mah-hyun.

"Well ask him." Both Killua and Gon pointed at me.

"Yes?, I do have some stuffs, are you sure you will be able to carry them?, they are quite a large bundle." I said to Sung Mah-hyun where he smiled.

"Do not worry." Said Sung Mah-hyun as he took out a book.

"This is one of my ability, the compendium, as you can tell, its a book that allows me to store normal and enchanted items into it, it also analyzes the items strength and ability allowing us to auction it at the designated price range, of course, just to let you know we are commissioned 10% of its sold price, is that okay with you?." Asked Sung Mah-hyun excitedly.

"That's fine, gotta make a living and I'm sure finding contacts and running your establishment doesn't come cheap." I said to him.

"Finally!, someone who understands, you really don't know what we went through each business transactions to be a success and customer satisfactory." Said Sung Mah-hyun.

"Well enough about the mushy stuff, show me the goods." Asked Sung Mah-hyun excitedly.

Mr. Satotsu and Headmaster Netero was also curius in the transaction.

"Well first up is this spear called Zephyrus, I have 10 of them I'm willing to part." I said as I took out 10 Zephyrus spears which Sung Mah-hyun stored in his compendium.

"Wow now let's see."

**Zephyrus**

**-Attack 170**

**-A spear imbued with the Wind Property.**

**-Add a 10% chance of auto casting Level 3 Thunder Storm on the enemy when attacking.**

**Causes Silence effect to enemies by 2% chance**

"Now this is some high quality weapon, a high attack power and a weapon for warriors that has a chance to cast a thunderstorm spell and can disable an opponents skills at a low chance." Said Sung Mah-hyun in a whistle, meanwhile Mr. Satotsu and headmaster Netero were shocked while Gon and Killua never knew what the weapon did before.

"Next up, is this spear called Longinus's Spear." I said as I handed over 10 Longinus's Spear.

"Lets see."

**Longinus's Spear**

**-Atack 160**

**-A legendary spear owned by the tragic soldier, Longinus.**

**-Increases damage inflicted on DemiHuman and Angel monster by 10%**

"Wow, this is some quality spear, perfect for hunting demi-human and the powerful angel monsters, ability users would salivate at this weapon as most powerful abyss monsters fall into that category." Said Sung Mah-hyun shocked.

"Now for the last item, we have here the Brynhild armor." I said as I handed 10 Brynhild armors.

"Let's see."

**Brynhild**

**-Def 10**

**-Brynhild is one of the valiant valkyries, meaning 'The Warrior's Armor'.**

**-Increases MaxHP by 20 times your base level, and MaxSP by 5 times your base level.**

**-Increases physical damage by 10%, and increases your magic attack power by 10%.**

**-MDEF + 10**

**-The user wearing this cannot be knocked back.**

**-Cannot be refined, cannot be destroyed.**

"My god, an indestructible armor that increases the life force and mana of the user according to the users level. It also increases damage done by the user by both physical attack and magic, this my friend is a class S item and the spears are both class A, this is a beginning of a beautiful friendship, we will contact you next month, we will of course make you anonymous as the provider because it could cause unsavoury folks to your attention. It's a pleasure doing business with you Zed, see you in a month." Said Sung Mah-hyun as he left through the door jumping merrily at the new items he would sell.

Mr. Satotsu, Headmaster Netero, Gon and Killua were shocked especially Gon and Killua who were given those items themselves, those were incredibly rare, very much so that people would die to have their hands on it.

"Now that's out of the way, I would like to donate 5 Zephyrus, 5 Longinus's Spears and 5 Brynhild Armors to this school, I wouldn't have come this far without this school's guidance." I said to them as I took out said items and put it at the corner.

"We thank you for your patronage, you do not know how much this will help our agents in the field immensely." Said headmaster Netero.

"Yes, those items are mystical in origin and our own blacksmith and enchanters would fail in comparison to replicate those effects, truly a marvel." Said Mr. Satotsu.

"Man, we never knew how awesome the items you gave us, right Gon?." Said Killua.

"Yes, we thought you were joking, but we did know it has special abilities, we just didn't know what." Said Gon.

"Well, we will inform you tomorrow when we are heading out to the 'Chunbumoon' facility, have a nice day." Said headmaster Netero as we were shown out by Mr. Satotsu.

"Well see you guys tomorrow." I said as Gon, Killua and I went our separate ways.

**To be continued.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing , this is purely a fanfic for enjoyment. Cross-over from various games , books, anime, manga, and movies. The familiar characters you see here belongs to their respected authors and owners.

* * *

**The next day**

I woke up early and did my morning routine which consisted of breakfast, a morning workout and a bath. I wore some comfortable yet stylish clothes I asked for some days ago, they really do cater to everything here.

I then went to see Killua and Gon who was on their way to get me.

"You guys all set?." I said to them.

"Yes, you bet." Said Gon

"You have to ask?, of course were ready." Said Killua.

We then went to the headmasters office where we discussed on what we will be doing. We will be doing some sparing session with their gifted students.

"Isn't this a bit overkill." I said.

"Hoho, that's the point, well crush em." Said the headmaster as we were lead into a limousine and drove for two hours towards the chunbumoon's headquarters.

We finaly arrived and an old man who I saw his name popping in as Shin Sun-oh, Chunbumoon's head, who was accompanied by Poong Sae-young, Chunbumoon's Phantom cloud, level 40. I can describe Shin Sun-oh as a white haired old man with a white martial arts Gi while Pong Sae-young is a dark haired girl with a strong physic and she definitely has some large boobs, 'hubba, hubba'.

"Welcome, my name is Shin Sun-oh, the head of the Chunbumoon's clan, I hope that todays sparing session will be enlightening." Shin Sun-oh said with a smirk.

"Hoho, it definitely will, my students have proven themselves in our tournament, well just have to see how well they do against your students." Said the equally smirking Netero.

They lead us inside their headquarters and I noticed we entered an Illusion Barrier, inside was a large arena and a multitude of ability practitioners around Korea who came to watch and trade goods, they were here for an exchange of knowledge.

_"Now this is just messed up, I thought this was just a small thing and not a very big event."_ I thought.

"Hoho, you guys may enjoy yourself, we will call you with the special cellphone we provided you with, the one that works in the illusion barriers, have fun." Netero said as I went our separate ways.

Our group then went our desperate ways and trying to find ways to entertain ourselves.

I looked at the shops, it was filled trinkets and unique items. I blinked, and blinked again. "Do my eyes deceive me or is that Konoha's symbol?." I thought as headed at their booth towards the leaf insignia.

I browsed the shop and looked at their selection, it specialized in many ninja's things from kunai, shuriken and ninjas swords. They even have ninja scrolls, that doubled as a skill book if my hunch is correct, a bunch of customized and specialized weapons and armors with seals just like enchanting from what my observe skill revealed.

"Wait, wait,.wait, I seem to be missing something, oh my god, oh my god. They have skill books!. I got to have some of those." I thought greedily at the prosect of new skills.

I browsed through them, each books varying from 50k lowest towards price, to millions and billions of Won for rare ones.

"Ahh, I see we have a new face, interested in the books I see." Said the man who is a parallel to Sarutobi Hiruzen.

I was flabbergasted, the man really looked like Sarutobi Hiruzen, If I'm meeting him, there's a chance that I will encounter others like him. I hummed at the prospect of meeting such celebrity, I already met the people from hunter x hunter, and now some Naruto cast has come. " I wonder who else I will meet?." I thought before answering.

"Yes, I'm looking for a certain technique I have heard off, I think it was called the Kagebunshin or Shadow clone." I said with stars in by eyes.

Sarutobi Hiruzen narrowed his eyes at me, but in my dreamy state, it lost all its scrutinizing gaze.

"I see you have heard of that technique, we have that listed as an S rank book technique reserved for clan heads as a bargaining tool, I'm sorry young man but that technique is simply too valuable, I don't know where you learned of it, but this technique is handed down through royal heritage, and clan secret is applied." Said the Sarutobi parallel.

"Do you happen to take a trade for it?, I'll offer these three." I said as I took out Zephyrus and Longinus's spear, along with the brynhild armor.

"Is that!, it is, it is the same as the new item selection that recently been put up too at the abyss auction site, many clans has been competing for those goods, very well, you certainly drive a hard bargain. I'll be right back." Said the Sarutobi parallel as he went and took an ancient scroll from storage.

"Here, you are young man, the legendary scroll of the Kagebunshin, I wish you luck in unlocking the technique, it's nice doing business with you." Said the Sarutobi parallel as we exchanged goods.

I quickly stored the scroll and I went further to explore, I didn't noticed that I went to the western section culture section. I quickly eyed the place.

"Omg!, Is that Lockhart parallel from Harry Potter?." I thought as went into his shop excitedly.

"Welcome, young man, looking for something in particular?." Said the Lockhart parallel.

"Why yes, I'm looking for the rumored 'Reparo' spellbook and some advanced transfigurarion spell book, oh and some of those warding spell books if you have them." I said as I pulled that useful knowledge.

"We do have them young man but it doesn't come cheap." Said the Lockhart parallel.

"How about a trade, how much do you think this is worth." I said as I took out a small Hp potion.

"Hmm, ohh, I'm seing a rare potion here, it's even strawberry flavoured which is rare, I do say, if you procure me twenty of these, I would even throw in a spell book about enchanting. Warding and runes do go hand in hand as they are of the same branch, enchanting on the other hand is the art of imbuing and giving items special properties.." Said the Lockhart parallel.

"Deal." I said as I took out 20 low lv hp potions.

Parallel Lockhart was excited as he went at the back and came back with the reparo, advance transfiguration, warding/runes and enchanting spell books.

"It was a pleasure doing business with you young man." Said the Lockhart parallel.

I was excited, I couldn't wait to learn these new skills, I quickly contacted the headmaster if we had our private rooms. He said yes, and I asked him for directions.

After 20 minutes of walking I finally arrived at our designated private rooms. Once inside, I found that the room was empty so I learned my skill books in private.

* * *

"Ping."

"Learned Shadow Clones."

* * *

**Shadow Clones (ACTIVE)**

**LVL: Max**

**-Able to clone yourself, the memories of the clone will return to the original user once the clone is dispelled.**

**-Mp 50 per clone.**

* * *

"Ping."

"Learned Reparo."

* * *

**Reparo (ACTIVE)**

**LVL: Max**

**-Able to repair broken objects**

**-MP 150**

* * *

"Ping."

"Learned Advance Transfiguration."

* * *

**Advance transfiguration (ACTIVE)**

**LVL: 1**

**- Able to turn non-living objects into other non-living object.**

**-Able to turn objects into a living being and vice-versa**

**-MP 100**

* * *

"Ping."

"Learned Warding/Runes."

* * *

**Warding (ACTIVE)**

**LVL: 1**

**-Able to create an AOE barrier**

**-Higher levels give special effects added to the barrier**

**-MP 150**

* * *

"Ping."

"Learned Enchant."

* * *

**Enchant (ACTIVE)**

**LVL: 1**

**-Able to enchant items, higher level and the higher the variety of enchantmemt.**

**-MP 100**

* * *

Hours passed while I was waiting in my room when my special cellphone rang and informed me that it was finally time for our supposed match.

The thing was, is that this event was a tournament with other supernatural school or clans across korea. I really didn't expect it to be this big, the headmaster made it sound like a small private dojo spar, but I guess I make assumptions and mistakes too.

Although the other participants had some flashy moves like the control of an element or summoning creatures in their fights, their fight really wasn't polished enough to garner an audience while my team and the chunbumoon's 'Phantom' class personnel weeded out our opponents and teaching them a lesson in humility.

We we're about about to face the chunbumoon, but we heard that there was a dark horse in the tournament who managed to defeat them, they we're, 'Team Rocket?', from pokemon?.

I scanned them using observe:

**James: lv 90 summoner ( Stats concealed with magic ) **

**Jessie: lv 95 summoner ( ****Stats concealed with magic ) **

**Meowth: Lv 85 familiar ( ****Stats concealed with magic ) **

_"We're doomed."_ I thought darkly.

To be continued:


End file.
